Various image processing algorithms are available in the related art. In order to enable a reliable object recognition, the image processing algorithms used for this purpose are generally granted the maximum computing capacity required for the various calculations. As a result, the overall computing capacity required by a system increases massively when a plurality of image processing algorithms are used.